


The Ocarina of Time

by Stark_Writes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Writes/pseuds/Stark_Writes
Summary: A novelisation of the Ocarina of Time, told from the perspective of both Link and Zelda during their child years, until the Great Cataclysm, sealing Link in the Sacred Realm for seven years. I have attempted to make the story a bit more mature; taking some direction from other fantasy works. This is my first attempt at any form of writing, so it is quite likely that this work will contain several inconsistencies or poorly written sections which will in time be improved upon.





	1. The King's Counsel

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a work in progress and acts as a sounding board for me to try and get some kind of narrative going from the perspective of the King during the final stages of the Hyrulian Civil War, which got very little air time in the game. There are several inconsistencies which I need to iron out, as well as some of the speech/conversation not being quite to my liking, but I think I'm on the right track. I'm still unsure which is the best style of writing for a story like this, but I was aiming for a more traditional fantasy-style of prose. Hopefully I can find more time soon to work on this.

Princess Zelda leaned against the windowsill of her study chambers; she had become distracted by the sounds of the town villagers below which drew her attention away from her weekly lesson studying the various histories and events recorded in Hyrule’s literature. Upon the wide wooden table behind her sat a tome of immense size, bound in a deep green leather skin surrounded by golden inscriptions etched into the edges and spine. This expansive volume was the  _ Hyrule Historia _ : a collection of stories and accounts of the rich history of Hyrule and its royal family. As part of her education, Zelda’s father had instructed her to learn the importance of this history in preparation for the time she would become queen. 

She rested her chin in the palms of her hands, with her elbows sat along the sill as she stared with great interest into the town. Her study chambers were located along the mid tier of the castle. The folk below were going about their daily business in Castle Town trading in silks, freshly butchered meats and fine wines to those who had arrived from the varying edges of the land. From the window, Zelda had a commanding view of Town Square, a sprawling nexus from which all streets in the town converged. She longed to be there; part of the excitement and bustle of the townsfolk as they socialised. Being a princess, however, has with it its duties that could not be ignored, and as such, she often found herself locked away in solitude for many hours in the waking day while her father tended to matters too complex for her to understand. 

Sighing, Zelda turned away from the window and walked back to the table, and sat down. She looked up and saw her Sheikah guard stood to attention beside the entrance door, her gaze directed forward, looking towards nothing in particular. Impa had been assigned to Zelda as Royal Guardian the day she was born, and had in the eleven years of her childhood never been far from her side. Over the years, the two had formed a bond of trust and loyalty towards one another that no friendship could contend with. Zelda could not imagine a life without her. 

Impa wore the traditional Sheikah robes, melded with the hardened steel armour of the Royal Guard. Her purple and white tunic showed underneath the silvery sheen of her scaled breastplate, which displayed the icon of the Sheikah; a singular and piercing eye beneath three pointed lashes and above a long central tear which was said to represent truth and honour, and provided spiritual protection to those that bore its mark. Impa’s hair was short and white but for a single braid which hung over her left shoulder; its plait held in place by three wooden beads.

‘Your lesson, Princess’ said Impa, still staring into the void of the chamber. ‘I suspect your father will be here shortly to retrieve you. You have not turned the page for the last two hours. He may notice.’

It was indeed true; one particular story had become ingrained into her mind and she struggled to progress from it. It happened to be one of the earlier passages in the volume and was one her favourite stories:  _ The Origins and Prophecies of the Three Spiritual Stones _ , which detailed an ancient power linked to three precious gems; an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. Zelda had been troubled of late by recent visions of a young green-clad boy who had taken possession of one of these stones and had sought her company. At first she thought nothing of this peculiar dream, but it persisted for a number of weeks, becoming more vivid each time. Zelda believed these visions to be of importance and confided in her father soon after the first dream, but he was quick to dismiss any notion of such an omen. Unconvinced, Zelda continued her studies but poured her attention into the stories of the three stones. 

She sat at the desk and read through the passage once more.

_The earth had settled and the plants began to grow as the Three Goddesses departed their land, contented. Having formed the_ Triforce _, they entrusted its protection to the Goddess Hylia whom with good faith would never be able to wield it, for only a mortal may consume its power. Once in the hands of Hylia, it took its place within the Sacred Realm to be held for eternity. Hylia, however, was wise, and put forth a prophecy in which a great evil would one day attempt to break the seal of the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce for themselves—for no singular and ultimate power could remain hidden from those wishing to use it. To be gatekeeper of the Sacred Realm, Hylia created the_ Blade of Evil’s Bane _; a sword she and her chosen hero forged, and with which she imbued the powers of the Three Goddesses_ _to one day be held by a worthy successor to the Hero; a person pure of heart. The blade would act as portal to the Sacred Realm, accessed only by the Hero of Time. Locked behind a great door in the heart of the Temple of Time, she sent forth three Sacred Stones; one of Emerald, one of Ruby, and one of Sapphire into the ownership of three worthy inhabitants of Hyrule, who would safeguard these three keys until the Hero of Time required them. With the stones in their possession, the Hero would be permitted entry into the Sacred Realm by claiming the blade and the_ Triforce _, to protect Hyrule and its people from the evil which seeked to rule it._

Zelda placed her hand on the text. ‘...the Hero of Time’ she muttered. ‘You believe me, don’t you?’ she asked Impa, looking up. 

‘It is neither for me to believe nor disbelieve you, Princess. It is my duty to ensure your protection. Nothing more’ Impa responded. 

‘You are always so serious! Even more so now than when we are in one of your lessons’ Zelda chided, much to the visible bemusement of Impa. 

‘Your Highness, our lessons are to help you learn the arts of my people, to improve your dexterity, reflexes and defensive skills. Your father would not be best pleased should he discover such an extracurricular activity being taught to his only daughter’ said Impa in a short tone. 

‘Of course I would never tell him! I enjoy them far too much to give him warrant to stop them.’

With that, Zelda slammed the book closed and retired from her studies. The King had yet to arrive to collect Zelda and take her back to the royal living quarters of the castle, which made Zelda impatient and filled her mind with a mild consternation. ‘I’m going to find father, he should have been here by now,’ she said. Impa nodded and opened the chamber door; first stepping outside to ensure he corridor was clear. Zelda was an adventurous young girl, so Impa had learned early on to adapt to her willing and adept skill to come and go as she pleased by simply allowing her to traverse the castle unimpeded. That is not to say Impa did not follow intently behind her. 

Zelda bounded though the cold stone corridor, brushing her hands against the tapestries that hung on the walls; each one depicting a great battle from many years past. After a short while, she slowed her pace as she approached her father’s own study. It was situated along the westernmost quadrant of the Scholar’s Tower and the most secluded: the King preferred privacy when making plans with his generals. As she neared his study, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar; flickering candlelight made its shadow dance along the hard stone floor. Voices could be heard coming from the room. 

‘Highness—’ Impa called quietly, almost a whisper. However, Zelda took little notice and continued closer towards the study. Impa, resigned, stood to attention and began her guard of the corridor. 

The voices from within became more clear. 

‘—a folly,’ said a familiar voice; ‘Your Grace, surely you do not intend to allow an audience with Ganondorf? It is a trap! After so long at war, why now does he sue for peace?’

Zelda pressed her eye against the narrow crack between the door and its frame. The man speaking was her father’s general; a Hylian Knight named Hawick. He was the last of his legendary company, and one of the most trusted of all the King’s advisors. Hawick wore the traditional garb of the Hylian Knights: a steel moulded breastplate and greaves, with white, blue and gold linen wrapped around his waist. Woven into the fabric was the Royal Crest; a golden bird with its arms spread wide, and the tree-edged triangle of the Triforce raised above its head. Slung under his arm was his helm; a carved ridge running from the nose to the back.

‘My first responsibility must be to the Kingdom and its unity,’ boomed her father, who it seemed was under a great deal of pressure, ‘this war has gone on for too long. My own daughter knows not of a peaceful Hyrule.’

‘But Sire, this man must not be trusted—‘

‘Do you presume to question my resolve on the matter?’ barked the King, raising his voice further. 

Hawick stood unflinching. ‘Of course not Your Grace. We have lost too many good men to this war. I remember far too vividly the losses we took during the battle on Hyrule Plains. The Gerudo are fierce fighters, despite their dwindling numbers.’

‘Precisely why we must accept their offer of fealty, even if with hesitation’ replied the King. ‘I am not a naive man; I know Ganondorf will have hidden terms, but we have little other choice if we are to progress to peace. At the very least, this suggests a temporary reprieve to the fighting.’ He diverted the conversation back to that of the war. ‘What news do we have from our allies?’

Hawick stepped towards the wooden table in the centre of the room, placing his helm upon it. He leaned over and placed a finger on a large map which lay from edge to edge. 

‘A fortnight ago one of my Sheikah spies got word from a tradesman at Lon Lon Ranch that Ganondorf had been spotted with a Gerudo captain on the borders of the Lost Woods. “A tall dark-skinned man with red hair, accompanied by a red-haired woman carrying a curved blade” he said; it must be him. Why he would venture so far east is beyond my understanding, but Ganondorf rarely wanders this Kingdom without reason—certainly not with such weak protection. The woods are a dangerous place to wander alone, so the Sheikah kept their distance. He was not seen leaving—certainly not through any of the known routes.’ He moved his finger away from the markings of the Lost Woods and moved up to the mountain.

‘We are yet to hear a report from Darunia at Death Mountain. We sent birds to the mountain city five days ago when our spies along the trail brought word of Gerudo scouts making their way to the summit. I worry Ganondorf has slipped through our fingers and has now confronted the Gorons. How ever much faith I have in Darunia to honour our agreement not to fight alone, they are far too separated from the mainland for my liking. Darunia and his brothers are far too proud; they would never accept a direct plea for armistice, so Ganondorf’s motives must be more sinister.’

The King became uneasy. ‘This is indeed concerning. Ganondorf is making his movements far too easily known to us. We can only assume the same fate will befall the Zora also. I will ensure we send word of warning to them.’ He paced along the study, walking behind his desk and sat slumped on the chair. He rubbed his eyes.

Hawick pondered for a moment. ‘The Zora? Your Grace, is there something I should know? Forgive me but your eagerness to accept his offer of peace seems reactive to a more sinister motive at play’ he questioned.

‘Perhaps, yes, there is likely a reason for this, but it is too far in the realms of conjecture for me to act upon it, or share it with you, for that matter. I will always heed your counsel, old friend but now is not the time for me to share my speculation’ responded the King.

‘I am tired, Hawick. And old. This offer of fealty from Ganondorf, tainted as it may be, is the first true sign of progress we have made in years. It must be considered, especially if it puts a stop to this enmity between Hyrule and the Gerudo.’

‘Be that as it may, I do not trust him’ resigned Hawick. 

‘And no sane man should, my friend. However, a day of peace must outweigh the cost of one of war.’ the King concluded. 

The study door creaked slowly open as Zelda appeared from the corridor. ‘Father!’ she shouted. 

‘Daughter, why are you wandering the hallways alone—should you not be studying?’ the King exclaimed. 

‘But I’m not alone! Impa came with me; she’s outside’ said Zelda. 

‘Is that so? Perhaps I should remind her of her duties’ the King laughed. ‘There is no taming that fire in your belly, my child.’ The King stood up and addressed Hawick. ‘That will be all for today, General.’ Hawick nodded, turned to Zelda and smiled before promptly leaving the study. 

The King approached Zelda with open arms and embraced her before taking her hand and leaving the room with her. Impa was stood guard by the doorway and stood to attention as he passed. 

‘I had the dream again father; of the green boy and the stone’ said Zelda as she walked beside the King. ‘It felt so real this time.’

  
  
  
  



	2. The Kokiri Forest

‘You’re going to miss,’ whispered the Brothers. Link steadied his aim; his arm beginning to strain under the tension of his slingshot.

‘Look, see he’s sweating. No way can he hit it from here; it’s too far away,’ they said in unison.

Taking a deep breath, Link loosed the Deku seed from its pouch. It flew through the air, as straight as an arrow; cutting through the large round leaf he had placed up one of the trees before rattling between the branches behind. Smiling, he turned to the three Know-It-All Brothers, wiping the sweat from his brow.

‘We knew you’d do it,’ one said.

‘It’s all in the wrist,’ said another.

‘Never doubted you for a second,’ said the third.

For the last hour Link had been walking around the outskirts of the village; time he enjoyed spending alone to collect his thoughts and any spare Deku seeds he could find. Today was a particularly warm one as the sun shined down from the clear sky onto the verdant grasses of Kokiri Village. It also marked his eleventh birthday, and anniversary to the bitter memory of his disappointment in not receiving his own fairy.

As is tradition for the Kokiri folk, each child receives a companion fairy on their tenth birthday to mark their coming-of-age, thus propelling them toward their next journey in life as they become one with the forest around them. The Kokiri, or _forest fairies_ as they are sometimes known by the common people of Hyrule, are for all intents and purposes immortal, retaining their youth and vigour; immune to the harsh passage of time. The symbol of their rite takes form in their fairies, and as such they are kept in extremely high regard. When the moon rose and marked the end of Link’s tenth birthday only for him to leave the festivities alone; some of the children began to whisper.

‘You three are as transparent as air, and less interesting to look at,’ Link retorted as he placed his slingshot into his back pocket. ‘What do you want anyway? I was enjoying my time alone.’

‘We were worried.’

‘Worried you’d get yourself lost in the woods again. We can’t have that!’

‘No. Who would Mido fight with then?’ They all said.

Link tutted and rolled his eyes. ‘I only got lost _once_ , and even then it was your doing. I distinctly recall you telling me Saria wished to speak to me by The Pass.’ He was in no mood to decipher whatever riddles the brothers were peddling. ‘Perhaps Fado would be more interested in your nonsense; I saw her up by the entrance to the Lost Woods again. Go harass her instead, and leave me be,’ he said, walking back up the hill towards the village.

Kokiri Village was a small community nested deep within the heart of the Lost Woods, and was considered home to the Kokiri. Since the dawn of time and the creation of Hyrule, the forest has been inhabited by them in relative secrecy, under the watchful protection of their deity the Deku Tree.

Should a brave adventurer ever reach the borders of the Kokiri settlement, they would be hard pressed to find the children, for they wore the colours of the forest and were adept at hiding amongst the thick brush of the flora it comprised. Both the boys and girls wore tunics of a deep green, with the boys donning long tailed caps, while the girls wore in their hair a band, the colour of fresh grass.

The village itself was not much to look at, save for the hollows the children had created within the stumps of the felled trees in the centre of the village clearing. Between the hollows, running from west to east was a small dirt track which acted as a road, linking the entrance to the Lost Woods to the path leading to the Deku Tree’s Keep; a hallowed ground rarely trespassed by the children unless specifically called upon.

The sun’s heat began to warm the ground beneath Link’s feet as he neared the top of the hill and joined the main track back into the village. The Know-It-All brothers were a way behind him but Link paid them no mind, as his goal was to spend the afternoon napping in the cool shade of his hollow.

The village was alive with the sound of laughter and amused conversation. Several of them were tending to their gardens; small cultivated patches of land which they used to grow vegetables and many colourful and sweet-smelling flowers. Others were sat in circles, throwing small pebbles to one another, catching them and returning them back. Link smiled; he enjoyed being part of this community of free people, nary a care in the world, for they knew little to nought of the land outside their borders. For that reason, it saddened him that in recent times his affections had not been returned in kind by the others.

As he approached his hollow, not twenty feet away, he saw Saria sat on a small grassy mound. She was inspecting her ocarina; a small brown wind instrument she often played much to the amusement of the other children. Saria, despite her lack of visible age, was one of the _first children_ ; considered the kindest of the Kokiri, and was Link’s most trusted friend. Her fairy was hovering above her shoulder, occasionally floating from side to side, and gave out a faint jingle when it spied Link approaching. Saria looked up, her bright green hair illuminated by the sun, and smiled.

‘There you are,’ she said. ‘I was wondering when you’d return. You spend far too much time away from the other villagers these days.’

‘I see little point socialising with those that do not seem to like me overly much,’ he responded, sitting down next to her. ‘My lack of a fairy seems to offend many of them; Mido especially.’

Saria’s expression became more muted. ‘Pay him no attention. Mido is a proud boy, even if rude and tough. I fear he is more concerned that you and I spend too much time together, but uses your lack of a fairy as a way to pretend otherwise.’ She blew into her ocarina; it made a soft high-pitched tone. ‘I think some dust has blocked the airways,’ she said, making an attempt to peer into one of the holes. ‘It just doesn’t sound right when I play it.’

‘In which case I shall leave you to tend to your ocarina,’ Link said, smiling. ‘My attempts to avoid the Know-It-All Brothers have tired me out; I’d like to sleep!’ And with that he stood up and walked to his hollow. Unlike the other children, whose hollows were at ground-level, Link’s was raised, providing him with an excellent view across the village. He climbed the wooden ladder up to the balcony and then into his room where he placed his slingshot upon the table, and fell onto his bed; swiftly falling asleep in the cool confines of his sanctuary.

* * *

An orange hue shone through the window, illuminating the minute dust motes floating in the air. The otherwise warm day had cooled as the sun progressed below the tree line far to the west. Link lay sprawled atop the covers of his bed; one arm dangling over the side. Despite the cooler air, his brow was sweating, and his eyes moved quickly in their sockets as if in a panic. The stolen remnants of a scream attempted to leave his throat, but only a whimper escaped as his head turned and tossed to the other side of the bed. In recent weeks, Link had been suffering a terrible recurring nightmare of a land he did not know; he did not understand the meaning behind it or the events it put forth to him.

The nightmare ended. Waking abruptly, he rubbed his eyes and sat up on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath. _The storm again; I must have slept through the afternoon_ he thought to himself as he stood up, pacing the confines of his room.

Sunset in the Kokiri Forest was a time in the day that the children used to give thanks to the Deku Tree by convening close to the Keep’s entrance and praying for the next day to be as bountiful as the last. Some would occasionally bring crafted gifts in the form of woven fabrics, toys, or fruits from the harvests of their gardens.

Link walked on to the balcony and leaned against the balustrade, watching as the sun slowly fell and dropped behind the trees. The colours in the sky were a swirl of reds, oranges, and yellows; ever changing between the clouds until they became dimmer and more muted. Link smiled, despite the the recent and bitter imprint on his mind that the dream had left him.

His stomach rumbled. _Perhaps time to eat_ , he thought to himself.

Walking through the village during the evening, Link approached a group of children as they ate their supper; a collection of seeds, nuts, and roasted vegetables, drizzled with Courser bee honey—a veritable delicacy! Approaching the group, Link asked if he may join them.

‘Yes, of course—oh, Link—hello,’ said Lena, as she looked up to realise who had asked. ‘I’m sorry, I’ve just realised there’s not enough for an extra person.’ Lena quickly turned back to the group and continued her conversation, intently trying to avoid further confrontation with Link. Sighing, he turned and walked further up through the village in the hope he may find a more friendly troupe to join. Once more he had been shunned by members of the Kokiri as an outcast merely for his lack of a fairy. As he progressed along the path, ever closer to the Deku Tree’s Keep, a familiar voice called out: ‘Link!’.

Looking up from the ground, he realised it was Saria, who was sat in a small circle with some of the other children. With her sat Fado, Kolt, and Mido.

‘Please, come and join us,’ she beckoned, ‘I saved a spot for you.’ Link walked up and sat between Saria and Fado, crossing his legs as he received a hot portion of roasted potatoes sat upon a thick Deku leaf. He scoffed the food with great pleasure.

Saria was regaling the children with a chance encounter in the Lost Woods some days past.

‘It must have been some time after midday; I sat on an old tree stump, and practised a new tune I’d been creating on my ocarina. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes before I heard an odd rattling and rustling coming from behind me. When I stopped playing, the sound stopped also. At first I didn’t think much of it—we do live in a wild forest after all!

‘But when I blew once again into my ocarina, the sound returned; this time it felt closer. As I played, I slowly turned around to spy the source of this mysterious noise, and to my surprise I saw a young boy, dressed in the strangest of clothes.’

‘A boy?’ asked Fado. ‘A Kokiri, you mean?’

‘No, he was no Kokiri—we are a small community; I would have known him.’

‘A Lost Boy,’ mused Mido, his gaze locked to Link. ‘I have heard stories of such people. You see, when non-Kokiri folk wander into the realms of the Lost Woods, they become entangled in its snare. No physical trap though. They simply… get lost. Quite the wonder the likes of you were able to survive by The Pass, fairy-less boy.’ Link crossed his arms in rebuke.

‘Mido! Don’t be so rude,’ Saria said, chastising Mido.

‘I was merely stating a curious observation towards Link here, nothing more!’ retorted Mido, raising his hands into the air in a thinly veiled attempt at defense. Saria, mildly annoyed at the interruption, continued her story.

‘As I was saying; this young boy in his odd clothing made of bark and leaves, upon realising he had been found, approached me. _Such a lovely tune_ he said to me. _Will you play it some more?_ He seemed like such an innocent child so I obliged. After a time I stopped playing and asked: _Are you lost, little boy? Where are your friends?_ But he said _I have no friends_. I would say he seemed almost lonely, were it not for his face being so blank and expressionless save for his deep red eyes. _What is your name?_ I asked, but he seemed almost not to understand the question. _You do have a name, don’t you?_ _My name is Saria, this is my home._ But again he did not tell me.’

‘Before long, those caught by the Woods forget their past selves; their lives, their names, their… being,’ interjected Mido. ‘It seems they also lose their faces!’ he chuckled. Saria leaned over and slapped him on the back of his head.

‘Why must you be so horrible?’ she said.

‘Oh, come now, Saria. It was only a joke! Please, continue your story’ said Mido, rubbing his head.

‘Well, that’s the end of it, really,’ she said forlornly. ‘He would not give me his name—in fact my asking appeared to upset him, and he ran off back into the fog. I am yet to find him again. I hope he is alright out there.’

And so the day ended with the conclusion to Saria’s story. The children cleaned up and promptly retired to their hollows. Link and Saria walked along the track together, illuminated by both the pale moon in the sky and the faint glow of the fireflies now hovering around them. Saria’s fairy appeared to be amused by the insects, as it would occasionally tap them in the air, watching as they illuminated further in protest. ‘I am sorry for Mido’s behaviour this evening,’ she said. ‘I will talk to him tomorrow.’

‘It’s fine,’ Link sighed. ‘He is looking out for everyone else; even if his distrust is misplaced. I am no stranger to the Kokiri!’

‘No! You are my friend,’ said Saria. As they approached Link’s hollow, she bid him good night and continued walking along the path; the glow of her fairy receding into the distance until he could no longer see her. The night grew darker and colder as clouds began to cover the sky as Link approach his ladder; his tumultuous afternoon rest had done little to rejuvenate him, and as such was tired, and looked forward to what he hoped would be a peaceful night.

Over the next few weeks, life in the forest carried on in its somewhat monotonous way: the children awoke in the early light of dusk, went about their business, enjoyed lunch among the trees, and paying respect to the Deku Tree; all the while secluding Link from the various activities they took part in. He became increasingly tiresome of being shunned by his fellow children, eventually working the courage to confront Mido. As promised, Saria had made attempts to console Mido’s temper but had so far failed to lessen the hatred he felt towards Link. Eventually, she kept her distance, fearing her efforts were for nought; instead deciding to spend more time further in the Lost Woods, playing her ocarina to the trees and any Lost Boys who may have been listening.

One late afternoon, Link made his way towards Mido’s usual guard post. ‘Mido!’ he shouted, fast approaching his post by the opening to the Deku Tree’s Keep. ‘You and I need to have a chat, I think.’

Mido was sat on a small tree stump; a chair of his own making, and barely lifted his eyes as Link came nearer. ‘Do we now? And what would we discuss?’ he retorted.

‘I am becoming unsettled by your efforts to cast me aside; you treat me as if I am not one of the Kokiri.’

‘But you are not a Kokiri,’ said Mido, flatly. This took Link aback. It was one thing to be insulted for not having a fairy, but to be told as a matter of fact that he did not belong was a cut too deep.

‘I—you are willing to cast me aside?’ he shouted. Other children had overheard the argument and were beginning to congregate near the path. ‘What have I done—other than not live to your standard—to give you cause to be like this? Despite your misgivings towards me, Saria has found it in her heart to remain my friend; even the Know-It-All Brothers to a degree. Is it difficult to look past tradition for once?’

‘For once…’ Mido repeated. ‘For once, a child was brought to the forest. For once, we were given a new mouth to feed. For once, this child had no fairy when he came of age. _For once_ , our traditions were not heeded; by you. You act, talk, and socialise like one of us, but we don’t truly know you, Link. I hold my suspicions, and I will not share them with you. Perhaps you should go back to your hollow; I have nothing more to say to you now, nor any other time for that matter.’ More children had gathered behind Link, curious over the furore. Tears began to form in Link’s eyes; he had surrendered to Mido’s hatred. With no fear of being seen to be crying, he turned back and ran through the crowd towards the path. Running past his hollow, he continued towards the boundaries of the village and into the first line of trees of the Lost Woods. He may have been upset, but he remembered the dangers of walking unaided through these woods, so stopped shortly afterwards and found a tree to sit and lean against; the village still in his periphery. Unbeknownst to him, Saria had followed in pursuit as he fled the village and shortly caught up with him has he sat against the rough bark.

‘Link—’ she wheezed. ‘Why did you run?’

‘Mido has made it quite clear that I am not welcome here,’ said Link.

‘Well, that just isn’t true!’ said Saria, taking her place next to him by the tree. ‘You will always have a place among the Kokiri, regardless of what Mido or anyone else says.’

‘I wish I could believe that—’

‘And you should!’ interrupted Saria. ‘Don’t _ever_ let someone make you feel less of a person just because of their own prejudices. That burden is for them to manage, not you.’ Smiling, she placed a hand on his and squeezed softly.

‘Mido is not the only one; others have begun to whisper,’ he said.

‘And they shall, for a time. It is in everyone’s nature to be suspicious when others are. But such suspicion can and will be disproven in time. Try not to judge them as they judge you, Link. Pity them, if you must.’

Saria’s words warmed Link’s heart, as they often did. He found solace in her guidance and friendship even in these most testing of times. Feeling consoled, he looked towards her and smiled. ‘I think I should be getting back to the village; it’s getting late now, but I will stay in my hollow for the remainder of the evening I think. Your words have helped me, but I’m not quite ready to be around the others; not yet.’ Link stood and extended his hand out in invitation, to which Saria accepted and took it, pulling herself up. Together they walked back into the heart of the village; her fairy once more whisking through the air as carefree as a creature could be. Link bid her goodnight and left her for his hollow. _Another clear night_ he thought to himself as he peered up into the evening sky.

* * *

The wind bit against Link’s cheeks as he ran towards the great stone structure before him. The road shone in bursts when forked flashes of light lit up the sky, coming before a loud and deafening _crack_ , echoing through the dark clouds. The rain had not abated, and his clothes were sodden, making each successive step more difficult than the last. Nevertheless, he persisted and continued towards the now approaching city walls all the while trying to maintain his breath. The ground softened under his weight; the rain had saturated the dirt and transformed it into a thick and shifting slurry beneath his feet. As he approached the grey city, its walls became clearer; huge and imposing, fifty feet high with thick parapets spanning its length, save for the large wooden drawbridge to its centre. The bridge was lowered but its gates were closed. His breath finally failing him, Link fell to his knees, trying desperately to regain composure; he felt as if all strength had left his body.

Looking up, he realised he had made it to the drawbridge which he realised spanned a deep moat. He heard a _clunk_ from behind the portcullis, followed by shouting, but he could not determine its origin. The portcullis began raising, yet before it had reached its climax, a horse of pure white darted through the gate and over the bridge. Straddling the horse was a woman whose hair was short and as white as the horse’s. Her silver breastplate danced in the lightning flashes, illuminating the single eye imprinted on her chest. Bundled in front of her sat a young girl in a white and purple dress. As she looked towards link he could see her expression was that of pure fear, but the white-haired woman did not look back. The horse had vanished into the night’s rain before Link had raised to his feet.

While brushing off the mud from his knees, Link heard the loud breaths of a creature behind him, and turning around he realised there stood another horse; this time one of the deepest black. Steam rose from its nose as it breathed in the cold wet air. Atop this beast sat a tall and dark-skinned man who was staring at Link with intent. His hair was that of the deepest red; it were as if it were aflame, much like the glowing ruby nestled on the man’s forehead. The man grinned and whispered to his horse, which raised its forelegs and struck Link in the chest, knocking him to his back. The man laughed and rode off in pursuit of the two who had preceded him. As his laughter died away under the sound of the wind and rain, Link fought for a breath but his body refused. His chest felt tight, and his head was heavy. He struggled to stay conscious while his body failed him. _Wake up,_ an unfamiliar voice told him. _Wake up, Link_. But it was too late, he feared, as his last breath left him.

‘Wake up...’, the voice repeated. Link rubbed his eyes and sat up; he was in his room, shivering cold and covered in sweat. The nightmare of the storm had visited him once more and had ended the same way as before; vying for his last breaths after his encounter with the dark-skinned man. Link stretched and opened his eyes; the view of his room coming into focus. He froze. Before him flew an orb of winged blue light, effortlessly hovering around his bedroom. A familiar sight to any Kokiri, but not one Link ever imagined he would see for himself after the troublesome year he had lived through.

‘Hello,’ said the fairy.


	3. The Deku Tree's Curse

Link sat for a moment dumbfounded.

‘Hey—’ the fairy said, with a sense of impatience.

It had not occurred to Link that fairies could in fact speak, for he had never witnessed one conversing with their companion Kokiri. It took him unaware, and as such was unable to respond in kind, for the confusion and shock of it all had taken over his senses. The sound of the fairy’s voice was soft; warm and even comforting to hear. It was neither the voice of a boy nor a girl, but something different and unique. The words rang in his head as if it were its origin, so unlike any noise or speech he had heard before. The expression on his face betrayed his confusion, and the fairy spoke once more; its voice calming to hear.

‘I’m sorry, you must be confused! My name is Navi. I’m your fairy!’ it said. A mild jingle emanated from it as it bounced through the air.

‘M—my fairy?’ Link stuttered.

‘Yes, the great Deku Tree told me I am to be your companion from here on; he believes you to be of great importance to the forest and the land of Hyrule. He has requested your presence.’

‘The Deku Tree wishes to see  _ me _ ? But why?’ Link asked.

‘He has been observing you for some time; since you arrived, in fact. I’m sure you have wondered why you felt different to the other children; why some have felt intimidated by you and your being part of the Kokiri? You are unique! But it is not for me to tell this story; please, come with me.’ Navi fluttered towards the opening of Link’s hollow. ‘Or perhaps you’d rather stay here, moping in bed, contented with remaining an outcast—’

‘I am  _ not  _ an outcast!’ Link shouted.

‘That’s the spirit. Now, let’s go and speak with the Deku Tree; he has been waiting long enough; please don’t keep him waiting any longer.’

Link remained sat on his bed for a moment, contemplating the situation set before him by the fairy named Navi. The moment passed and his mind was made up; he would oblige his deity’s summons. He put on his cap and grabbed his slingshot, placing it within his back pocket as he walked out into the dim morning light. As with most mornings in the village, the children were preparing for the day; some washing clothes in the nearby river, and others were cooking their breakfast. Link descended the ladder and began his walk towards the main path, taking note of the shocked gasps some children made as he walked past. It wasn’t long before word had spread, and so while he trundled the path—Navi floating by his shoulder—Saria appeared, in a mild jog heading towards the two.

‘Link!’, she shouted. ‘I heard the most strange of whispers—’

Saria stopped dead before Link and stared wide-eyed at Navi.

‘So it is true!’ she beamed. ‘You have a fairy! I’m so happy for you.’ She walked up to Link and gave him a hug; her fairy flew out and began to circle Navi as if to assess them. ‘When did your fairy appear? How long have you been keeping them a secret from me? What is their name?’

‘Navi appeared this morning; she woke me up—at least I think she is a she, I’m not sure. And no, there is no secret; I am as shocked as you are. Navi told me that the Deku Tree wishes to see me, so that is where I am going. I must admit I am unsure how I will get past Mido as he is guarding the entrance to the Meadow.’

‘Would you like me to come with you?’ offered Saria.

‘No, I think I will manage. Having Navi beside me seems to have provided me with a bit more confidence; at the very least Mido’s prejudice of me may now be moot.’

‘This is very true!’ Saria smiled. ‘In which case, you had better be off! You don’t want to keep the Deku Tree waiting.’

‘Funny, you are not the first to tell me that,’ Link said, smiling. He looked up at Navi, nodded, and carried on walking along the path.

Mido was sat, as he usually was, on his stump guarding the entrance to the Deku Tree’s Meadow. His cap was pulled low, almost over his eyes as if to allow him an easier way to snooze in the morning sun. His fairy was spiraling above his head; occasionally diving down to the ground before repeating its aerial acrobatics. ‘What do you want, Link?’ he asked, without so much as a raise of his eyes to meet Link’s.

‘I need to speak to the Deku Tree,’ Link responded. 

Mido snorted. ‘And what in this forest makes you believe I would let you do that?’ he said, eyes still firmly shut.

‘Well, he asked for me to speak with him. I am merely accepting his request.’

‘He asked you, did he? And how did he do that—’ Mido paused as he looked up. ‘Who’s fairy is that? Why do you have it?’ he quizzed in a cold and curt tone.

‘This is my fairy.’

‘I find that hard to believe.’

‘Disbelieve it all you want; Navi came to me this morning and told me the Deku Tree wished to see me. I do not know why. What possible reason would I have to lie to you?’

‘A great many reasons, I’m sure. How do I know you didn’t steal this fairy?’ asked Mido. And with that, Navi promptly flew directly towards Mido and impacted into his chest, knocking him off his stump.

‘Hey! Why did you make it do that?’ he protested.

‘I thought you said I had stolen Navi from someone; why would it listen to me if I had done such a thing? For once in your life Mido, accept that I may not be as untrustworthy as you think.’

Mido sighed. As he stood up, Navi and Mido’s fairy flew close to one another and circled for a moment as if in deep conversation. Navi then flew back to Link’s shoulder as Mido’s fairy returned back to him. He seemed resigned as his fairy relayed what Navi had said.

‘It seems you are telling the truth, Link. You may pass,’ he said as he returned to his stump, pulling his cap back over his eyes. 

‘Thank you, Mido.’

‘Get lost, Link.’ Mido waved the two through.

The path leading to the Deku Tree’s Meadow was adorned by colourful flowers along each side; various safflina plants sprouted among them. This would not be the first time Link had entered the Meadow, for many years prior he had been part of the Kokiri Festival which celebrates the history of the children and their protecting deity. Once every ten years they congregate in the Meadow and dance all night in the rich green grasses. Link remembered it vividly, but had yet to visit again since the last festival. As they neared the Meadow, the path widened and the trees rescinded back, leading them to a wide and open plain encircled by the thick tree line of the Lost Woods. Central to this open and lush grassland stood the great Deku Tree; a massive and sturdy oak tree which dominated the horizon view with its trunk and ever spanning branches. The leaves atop the tree would easily block all light from the sun should it fly behind it. Instead, the sun flew to its side; its rays shining proudly over the Deku Tree, illuminating its bark, expressing the face that formed along its ridges. Navi flew out towards the tree when they came close to its high roots.

‘I am back!’ Navi shouted. ‘I have brought you Link.’

For a moment the air in the clearing stood calm; nary a bird could be heard. The voice of the Deku Tree had not been heard by the Kokiri in centuries, but Link assumed that such a great structure must take its time in conducting conversation. While he stood staring with interest at the Deku Tree, the wind grew stronger. Fallen leaves that previously sat among the grass began to fly, softly and slowly circling the boy and his fairy.

‘Navi, thou hast returned…’ a voice boomed out, flowing through the wind; its origin unknown. The voice continued: ‘Link, welcome. Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, must tell thee. Thy slumber these past moons hath been restless and full of nightmares. Servants of evil push to gain strength; their vile climate pervades this land. Those sensitive to such power are befallen with such dreams, of a time yet to pass. Verily, Link, thou hast felt such a power.’

Link stood, frozen among the encircling leaves. ‘How did you know? About my dreams?’ he asked. But the tree ignored his question and spoke once more.

‘Thy courage is to be tested, for the time has come. A curse has been cast upon mine own body. Only thy wisdom and courage may yet break such darkness. Before you lays danger and peril… take this, a token of the forest, to aid your journey.’ Another flurry of leaves began to rise near the tree, in a violent torrent of wind and sound as the leaves formed a great spinning pillar. The moment passed and the leaves dropped suddenly to the ground. Before Link was a small stump; wedged into its top stood a sword. Its hilt was adorned in small yet bright gems of a deep red; the handle was wrapped in a fine linen, tied neatly below the pommel. ‘Dost thou possess the courage to undertake your task?’ the tree asked.

Fear fell on Link as the realisation of what the Deku Tree had asked of him formed in his mind. He was prepared to turn back towards the village and think nothing more of this day, but Navi sensed his reticence. ‘Hey! Now is not the time for doubt. Have you not for the last year questioned your place among the Kokiri? Has there not been a fire in your heart, longing for greater purpose? The Deku Tree sees all, and sees your potential. It may be a thought less preferred by the children of this forest, but one you must have. Your protector, and I, we both believe in you, Link. We believe you are destined to play an important part in these dark days to come.’

‘There must have been a mistake!’ replied Link; doubt still clouding his mind. ‘I knew I was different, but what you are asking of me is far beyond anything I thought I could do.’

‘And yet, here we are. Show to the Deku Tree—and yourself—that you are willing to free your courage and fight for this land. If you do not, surely you will regret never knowing who you truly are!’

Link pondered. His time in the forest had been shrouded in mystery; others distanced themselves from him, and his dark dreams of late cast down an unknown omen upon him. Perhaps he should take the opportunity to prove to himself that he is more than just a fairyless outcast, destined to remain alone. Hesitantly, he replied to the Deku Tree: ‘I will accept this task.’

More moments passed as the wind swirling around both he and Navi abated; the voice of the tree becoming more distant.

‘Go forth Link, and save the forest.’ The clearing became still once more. As Link approached the sword, roots and bark along the Deku Tree’s trunk nearest to him began to shift and twist. At the foot of the trunk, an opening appeared, perhaps no larger than Link himself. He pulled the sword from its resting place and threaded it through his belt. He walked towards the opening and peered in. With a deep breath and a sigh, he pressed on, entering the domain of the Deku Tree.

The tunnel was cold, damp and dark save for the light glowing from Navi as they moved deeper into the tree’s core. Slow drops of water fell from the ceiling, occasionally landing on Link’s cap. His heart pounded over the low whistle of air as it passed by the entrance to the tunnel behind him. Link ran his fingers along the wall of the tunnel, feeling the rough and uneven surface. Pulling his hand back, he saw that his fingers were covered in a fine and sticky substance, not too unlike unwoven cotton, but this was wet, and much harder to break. Link stopped for a moment and looked more closely around him; the walls and ceiling of the tunnel were covered in a pale white silk that dangled and blew in the wind. ‘What is this?’ he asked.

‘Nothing good. This is the result of the curse upon the Deku Tree. What lies before us has been slowly drawing his life energy. Come on, it's further down.’

Before long, they found themselves at the end of the tunnel and in a large chamber; its roof high and curved like a great dome, encasing all inside. Navi flew further out and shone along the ground as if to direct Link further into the chamber’s centre. A large pillar stood central to the room, pointing directly upwards and, Link assumed, met the ceiling, but it was so high it hid in the darkness above them.

With his sword held out, both hands tight around its hilt, Link quivered. ‘Are you sure the Deku Tree picked the right person for this?’ he asked quietly, as if to no one in particular. Navi, however, heard him and responded. ‘Yes, you are where you should be. Now, quickly, get closer to me—I sense something above us in the darkness.’ Link composed himself and picked up his pace, running towards Navi.

‘Wait!’ Navi whispered. Despite still being well out of earshot for normal conversation, he heard Navi clearly, and abruptly halted. ‘Did you heard that?’

‘No?’ he whispered back.

Navi ascended along the pillar, spiralling along its stem until her blue glow dimmed almost to nothing. ‘Navi?’ Link quietly called out. ‘What’s up there?’

Silence descended the room, and Link suddenly felt alone. I don’t like this he thought to himself. Peering up into the darkness, he held his sword out further, his gaze darting from left to right in an attempt to try and find Navi’s glow. Without warning, a sharp crack emanated from above him, followed quickly by a low rumble, like the groan of a tree being uprooted by a strong wind. It wasn't long before Navi came darting down at speed towards Link.

‘Found her! She found me! Bad! Very bad!’

‘Who found what?!’ Link shouted back. But before Navi could respond, an immense black shadow formed on the ground before Link. ‘What—’

The shadow grew darker, and before Link could react, a giant creature fell to the ground with a great thud. Dust flew in all directions as the sound echoed throughout the chamber. The creature raised itself up on its two hind legs, with four other legs curling up over its round body, pointed towards Link. Nested in its central body was an imposing green and orange eye which rolled back and forth in its socket. The creature stood many feet higher than Link, and peered down at him with its piercing gaze. Link took a step back, his sword pointed towards the creature. ‘Navi! What is that?!’ he squeaked.

‘That creature is Gohma, a parasitic armoured arachnid, set here as a curse on the Deku Tree. She’s a foul one, and apparently doesn’t like visitors!’

‘Well, w—what do I do now?’

‘Let me think! For now though, I would suggest running!’

Link obliged and promptly turned and ran towards the tunnel at the end of the chamber. However, Gohma was faster and leapt over Link as he ran, and landed by the tunnel entrance, turning back towards him as he skidded to a stop. Gohma let out a deafening shriek and began walking towards Link; each step sending a quake through the ground. One of the creature’s forelegs swung forth in an attempt to knock Link off his feet, but he quickly dodged the attack by ducking. The creature continued its offensive towards him. In a brief moment of he supposed to be bravery—or stupidity—Link thrust his sword towards Gohma, swinging from left to right. ‘Back! Get back!’ he shouted. The creature hesitated for a moment, but Link’s threat was not enough to curb its attack. In a panic, Link turned and ran back towards the central pillar. ‘I could do with some help, Navi! What do I do?’ he called out as he ran; Gohma in pursuit.

‘The eye!’ Navi shouted. ‘Her eye is her weakness!’

‘Her eye? How am I supposed to reach that with her legs in the way? I can’t reach her eye with my sword—’ he replied. But an epiphany struck him. ‘My slingshot!’ Link had forgotten about his slingshot, which still resided tightly in his back pocket. He reached around and pulled the slingshot from his shorts. ‘I need seeds!’ he said, desperately scanning the ground for anything he could use as ammunition. Gohma was steadily gaining on him as he continued to run and swerve her advances, sword in one hand, slingshot in the other.

‘Navi, I need  _ something _ !’ he screamed.

‘Wait, hang on—ah, I saw some Deku seeds on the other side of the pillar! Right next to it—yes, in that direction.’ Navi directed Link back towards the pillar where the seeds sat; they lay in a tight bundle attached to a fallen vine. With speed, Link skidded low, dropped his sword and pulled the seeds away from the vine just as Gohma reached forward and tore into his shirt, narrowly missing his skin. Laying on the floor, Link armed his slingshot with two of the seeds, and rolled onto his back. Gohma had finally caught her prey, looming over him with a terrifying hunger in her singular eye. Holding his breath, Link thought quickly back to his practise in the woods, straightening his arm and pulled the pouch back to his chin.  _ One chance _ he told himself,  _ don’t miss _ . He released.

It were as if time itself slowed—the sharp and ever closing in legs of Gohma coming more into focus—as the seeds flew through the dark and damp air of the chamber. Link’s eyes widened and his heart let out a beat near through his chest as the seeds hit their mark. Gohma let out a deafening wail and receded back, thrashing the space around her, blinded by the seeds. As she shrieked, Link crawled back and got to his feet.

‘Link!’ Navi shouted. ‘You must finish this! Your sword!’

Regaining his breath, Link picked up his sword and tentatively creeped towards Gohma. Her legs continued to thrash in all directions, but Link now had the advantage over her, and quietly moved around her as she winced in pain. ‘I am truly sorry about this, but you are killing the Deku Tree, and if I can be honest with you, you are quite terrifying’ he said as he neared her torso, raising his sword. The sound of his voice gave Gohma composure, and her lashing stopped. The orange and green eye, now watering, slowly reopened and stared so harshly at Link, he felt her gaze pierce straight through him.

‘Now!’ shouted Navi.

With both hands, he thrust his sword directly into Gohma’s eye; the blade sliced through the pupil effortlessly until its sharp steel resided completely within. Gohma screamed a single and final scream before falling back, hitting the ground, never again to curse the land with her evil.

‘Is—did I do it?’ Link panted. ‘Is it over?’

‘I think it is,’ Navi said, flying over Gohma’s now still and lifeless body. As Navi’s blue hue glowed over the body, it began to shrink like mud drying in the heat of the sun; cracks formed around its exoskeleton until it was no bigger than Link’s fist.

‘Can we go now? I think this is enough adventure for one day,’ Link said, exhausted. They both walked out of the chamber and back up the tunnel into the blinding sunlight of the Meadow; the fresh air blew through Link’s hair, a cool welcome compared to the stale and damp air from before. He walked further out into the field, turned to face the Deku Tree, and collapsed. Leaves rustled in the wind around him as he stared blankly into the sky, but it was not long before the Meadow echoed the words of the Deku Tree once more.

‘Well done, Link, thank you. Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage… I knew thou wouldst carry out my wishes. Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen to the words of an aged being as myself.’

Link sat up and crossed his legs. Navi flew down and rested on his shoulder as the Deku Tree told the story of how his curse came to be.

‘A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me… This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to the land of Hyrule—for it is in that Sacred Realm where the divine relic, the Triforce, resides. Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule: Din, the goddess of power; Nayru, the goddess of wisdom; Farore, the goddess of courage.

‘Din, with her strong flaming arms cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labours completed, departed for the heavens, leaving behind three golden sacred triangles where they left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world’s providence; the resting place of these triangles has become the Sacred Realm.

‘Thou must never allow the desert man in black armour to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power; because of that curse, my end is nigh. Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you came to me. I will pass away soon, but do not grieve for me, for I have been able to tell you of these important matters.

‘This is Hyrule’s final hope. Link, go now to Hyrule Castle. There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny.’ As the Deku Tree spoke these words, a bright green light shone from his left eye, increasing in intensity until Link could no longer bear it. The light moved forth towards him and its intensity waned as it neared. As Link’s eyes adjusted, he saw that it was coming from an emerald, floating in the air before him. The emerald was round in shape, with a golden spiral inletted into it.

‘Take this stone with you,’ the Deku Tree continued. ‘The stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse on me. The future depends on thee, Link. Thou art courageous, and not alone. Navi the fairy, help Link to carry out my will. I entreat ye, Navi. Good… bye.

Link reached out and plucked the stone from the air, observing how the sunlight refracted and radiated out in many shades of green. He looked up to the Deku Tree, and saw that its once vibrant mix of greens and browns now faded to grey. The very bark began to creak, shrink and harden until the Deku Tree stood lifeless in the centre of the Meadow. The wind had died, and nary a breeze could be felt in the air.

‘Goodbye, Great Deku Tree,’ Navi said quietly.

Link gazed forlornly into the emerald. ‘I don’t understand,’ he said, ‘none of this makes sense.’

‘The Deku Tree foresaw your role in something big, Link. But neither you nor I are apparently ready to learn what that role is. That stone—The Kokiri Emerald—is part of the heart of this forest, and is no small thing for you to be holding it. We should go. Tomorrow we will leave the forest and make our way towards Hyrule Castle. Perhaps there we will find more answers.’

And with that, they both walked back towards the village, trying to come to terms with the loss of their deity, and wondering how best to tell the others what had just transpired.


End file.
